Saving Kagome
by xKari-Kamiyax
Summary: KagInu. Kagome falls very ill and Inu Yasha may be the only one who can save her. Full summaryplot inside. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha... although I wish I did...

Plot – Kagome falls very ill from a mysterious poison in a flower she smells. Inu Yasha and the others travel to see Kaede who may be the only one to save her. Unfortunately for them, Kaede does not know the cure. Inu Yasha starts to feel helpless and watches Kagome slipping away. Can Inu Yasha do something to help her?

Chatper One

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" yelled Inu Yasha, he quickly ran towards the frozen girl and picked her up. He held her close and dodged the demons attack. Sango wiped her boomerang at the demon causing it to stopped attacking. It shrieked in pain. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome with concern.  
"Are you all right?" He asked, releasing her from his arms and helping her up. Kagome smiled and nodded at him.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot." She grabbed an arrow out of her pack and placed it against her bow. She pulled it back and look aim at the demon. She released and her arrow pierced the demon's heart, destroying it for good.  
"Good job Kagome!" yelled Miroku as he ran towards them with Shippou in tow. Shippou, the little fox demon, smiled widely and jumped into Kagome's arms. Sango soon joined them with Kirara. Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I could have done that."  
Kagome gave him a dirty look, "Well fine! Don't appreciate what I did for you!"  
"I do that almost everyday and you don't appreciate me!" He snared back.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sighed. They never stopped.  
"What would you know! Arg! Sometimes I just cant stand you!" Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"  
Inu Yasha's necklace started to glow, "Bu – "  
Too late. His face pounded against the ground.  
"You've got some nerve Inu Yasha!" With that, Kagome stormed off leaving a very irritated Inu Yasha and three very annoyed companions. Kagome kept walking at a fast pace, not bothering to look back.  
"Arg, he's so…"  
'Cute when he's angry,' said a voice in the back of her mind.  
"Inu Yasha? Cute when he is angry? Yeah right!" Even as she said these words, she felt a blush creeping up her neck.  
"Arrg…"

"What's her problem?" muttered Inu Yasha, carefully getting up.  
"You weren't very nice to her," Shippou piped up, "She DID save us you know."  
Inu Yasha gave him a deadly glare, "I save us all the time!"  
Sango shook her head and looked at Miroku.  
"He never learns, does he?" she sighed, "You should know by now how woman can be, you've been around Kagome and I for months now."  
Miroku grinned, "I could teach him a thing or two…"  
Suddenly, Sango felt something rubbing against her butt.  
"Miroku…"  
The monk grinned at her, "Yes?"  
….SLAP….  
"You never learn either."  
Inu Yasha ignored them and decided to go after Kagome. He knew that she would never forgive him if he didn't go after her. He sighed, why did they always fight anyways? He hated it when they fought… He said goodbye to his friends, and breathed into the air to find Kagome's scent. Sensing it, he ran to the woods.

Kagome sighed and sat in the field of wild flowers. Odd, a field of flowers right in the middle of the forest. Oh well. She picked one of the flowers and breathed in the scent.  
'Mm… smells good.' She thought. Suddenly she heard something. She turned around to see the bushes rustling. A look of terror fell upon her face. Something was in there. She slowly made her way over to investigate. She parted the bush, revealing a very sincere Inu Yasha.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
He stood up and looked at her, "Look. I came to get you. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, okay?"  
Kagome looked at him, confused. He was apologizing to her?  
"Kagome?" he called to her, "You okay?"  
His voice broke through her thoughts, "Um, yeah, I'm fine…stunned is all."  
"Why?"  
"Because you apologized to me. You've never done that before." Kagome pointed out.  
"Yeah, well…" He started, but he shook his head, "Never mind, let's get back now. I'm hungry."  
Kagome's smile disappeared. 'All he can think about is his stomach…figures.'  
He started to walk ahead and noticed that she wasn't beside him. He turn around and called to her. "Kagome? You coming or what?"  
Kagome sighed and caught up to him. Inu Yasha stepped in front of her and bent down.  
"You want a ride? You don't look so good."  
She smiled slightly and climbed onto his back. He stood up and balanced her in his arms. Kagome nuzzled her face into his silvery whitehair, he felt so warm and inviting. She blushed a light pink and sighed. She felt so tired…she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
"Kagome? Kagome?" someone was calling her. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inu Yashahovering over her, looking very worried.  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" She tried to sit up, but her headcringed with pain. She laid back down and looked at him confusingly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came rushing over.  
"Is she awake now?"  
"Yeah."  
Kagome was confused. What was going on? Why did her head hurt so much? She felt so weak… What was happening to her?  
Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style, and started to walk.  
"We have to go see Kaede," he said to the others, "I think Kagome's really sick."  
They all nodded and started to walk as well. Shippou got up on Inu Yasha's shoulders and looked down at the confused Kagome.  
"I hope you're okay Kagome!" he said, the little fox started to cry.  
"Don't worry Shippou," Kagome whispered to him, "I'll be all right…Inu Yasha's here…"  
With that, she fell to sleep once more.  
Sango looked at Kagome, "I wonder what could be wrong with her?"  
"She has a high fever," replied Inu Yasha, "I don't think it's a normal one though."  
"I see Kaede's village," said Miroku, "I hope she knows what to do."  
They entered the village and made their way to Kaede's hut and pulled the curtain open.  
"Kaede," called Inu Yasha, "There's something wrong with Kagome."  
Kaede looked at them and gestured for them to sit. "Lay her down then."  
Inu Yasha did as she asked, and placed Kagome gently on the floor in front of him. Sango, Miroku and Shippou sat down as well.  
Kaede placed her hand on Kagome's forehead, and quickly withdrew it.  
"Her forehead is very hott. This is not good. I believe that she has been poisoned."  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped, "Poisoned? Do you know a cure? Will she be okay? What can I do to hel – ."  
"Please, Inu Yasha, let me see what I can do."  
Sango looked at Miroku with worry.  
"Do you think she will be okay?"  
Miroku looked at Kaede, "By the look on Kaede's face, I'm not sure at this point."  
Shippou sat next to Kagome's head and touched her forehead, "Ow! It is hot, what's wrong with her? Is she going to die? Don't die Kagome! I need you to save me from Inu Yasha!"  
"Why you…"  
"Now, Now, Inu Yasha. Please could ye all leave me and Kagome so I can examine her and see what exactly cure I could use?" asked Kaede.  
Everyone nodded and left the hut.  
"I'm so stupid…" sighed Inu Yasha, "If I hadn't picked a fight with her she never would have left and gotten sick."  
"It's not your fault, Inu Yasha," said Sango, trying to calm him down, "I'm sure she will be just fine."  
"But if she's not, I'm blaming you!" cried Shippou.  
""Why you little…" growled Inu Yasha, he reached to grab Shippou by his tail, but was stopped by Miroku.  
"Inu Yasha, you musy calm down."  
Inu Yasha huffed and sat outside Kaede's door, "What's taking so long?"  
Just as he said this, Kaede's curtain opened and she came out.  
"Everyone, I'm sorry to say. But I have no antidote for this type of poison. I could try a few things but ye will have to wait and see if they have any effect or not…"  
Inu Yasha stared blankly at her.  
"How bad is this poison going to affect Kagome?"  
Kaede looked away form them, and sighed, "She could possibly die at anytime."  
Inu Yasha frowned, "No…No…This cant be true!" He stood up and barged into Kaede's hut. He grabbed Kagome by her shoulders, and shook her.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Please wake up! I need you! Don't do this…"  
He was answered with silence.  
He was slowly losing Kagome… and he couldn't do anything about it.

Hope you liked it so far!  
Review pleaseJ

xKari-Kamiyax

Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
